mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Iza990/Brudnopis2
Creative books-(ang.Kreatywne książki) Klacz,pegaz zajmuje się pisaniem książek.Creavive books zajmuje się też wychowywaniem swoich dzieci.Ogólnie creative books nazywają Bianka.Żona Night Stara a zarazem matka dwójki dzieci. Ponysona tej usterki Powstanie Pewnej usterce czyli mnie nudziła się i gadałam z koleżanką. Pomyślałyśmy sobie ,,Może by tak zrobić własnego kucyka i go tutaj wstawić"Niechciało mi się robić kucyka więc użyła creatora Bo najlepiej być leniwym :3 Każda zrobiła własnego uznałyśmy że nasze klacze będą najlepszymi koleżankami więc i tak się stało.Nie ma tu za dużo do pisanie więc tak powstała Creative Books (Moja klacz została wymyślona nie kierowałam się innymi kucami) O kucyku Wygląd Bianka ma brązowe i takie dosyć krótkie włosy,jej sierść jest fioletowa a oczy piwne. Charakter Ogólnie Bianka jest sympatyczna ale jednak za dużo siedzi przy pisaniu. Zalety Bianka nigdy się nie złości i jest mądrą klaczą w poruwnaniu do jej autorki jest o wiele mądrzejsza. Wady Bianka lubi czasem poleniuchować. Praca Praca dla klaczy jest bardzo ważna swoja pracę szanuje tak bardzo że ciągle pisze książki żeby być coraz lepsza. Zajęcia Bianka ogółem zajmuje się dziećmi swoim synkiem który ma 5 lat i swoją córeczką która ma 7.Oprócz tego chodzi na basen i spotyka się z przyjaciółmi.Jej zajęciem jest również pisanie książek jednak dzieci są dla niej ważniejsze. Rodzina Bianka ma jednego synka i jedną córeczkę,ma też męża który ją bardzo kocha.Jej mąż jest ilustratorem książek więc pracują razem i się bardzo z tego cieszą. Dzieci Bianka bardzo kocha swoje dzieci daje im wszystko co tylko może ale z umiarem.Klacz chce żeby jej dzieci miały szczęśliwe dzieciństwo ponieważ sama jego nie miała i teraz chce dla swoich dzieci jak najlepiej. Dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo Bianki nie było takie fajne jej rodzice nie zajmowali się ją dawali jej same najtrudniejsze żeczy do roboty.Bianka mieszkała w domku obok lasu a jej rodzice byli bogaci.Życie Bianki nie było łatwe dzieciństwo miała koszmarne i myślała że umrze ale kiedy dorosła jej życie stało się lepsze znalazła, najlepszą przyjaciółkę Nikitę, partnera prace i mieszkała w normalnym domu i obiecała sobie że jej dzieci będą miały lepsze dzieciństwo. Mieszkanie Bianka ze swoją rodziną mieszka w Canterlocie ponieważ tam zarabia się dużo pieniędzy.Canterlot to wspaniałe miejsce kiedy Bianka tam się przeprowadziła myślała że jest we śnie ponieważ nigdy nie widziała piękniejszego miasta. Książki Bianka napisała książki które są sławne na całym świecie.Książek jest tak wiele że nie da się zliczyć ale wymienie kilka : *,,W czeluściach prawdy" *,,Niezapomniana noc" *,,Noc strachów" *,,Alfabet kucykowy" Bianka ogólnie lubi pisać coś w rodzalu horrorów ale ostatnia książka ,,Alfabek kucykowy" Jest dla dzieci. Idolka Bianka ogółem nie ma idolki kiedy była mała bardzo lubiła czytać Dzielną doo ale z wiekiem dorastała i nudziła jej się ta seria. Przyjaciele i najbliżsi Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Nikita zawsze jej pomagała nawet kiedy była w strasznych tarapatach. Dlaniej najbliższymi osobami są członkowie jej rodziny oddała by życie za nich.Rodzice Bianki już jej nie obchodzą po tym co jej zrobili nawet nie chce jej się o nich myśleć. Rodzice jej męża są owiele lepsi od niej z chęcią zajmują się wnukami i są bardzo mili. Jej zmarli wójkowie byli dla niej w dzieciństwie jak skarb często uciekała z domu żeby ich zobaczyć tylko oni jej pomagali. Zwierze Bianka w dzieciństwie miała swoje zwierzątko które chowała przed rodzicami.Jej zwierze miało na imię złotko ponieważ jej zwierze było dlaniej jedynym co ma w domu.Złodko było małym szczórkiem ale i tak dla Bianki było wyjątkowym zwierzęciem.Dziś jej zwierzę nie żyje ale Bianka i tak o nim pamięta i co nocy szepcze do siebie ,,Dziękuję Złotko że byłeś przymnie i przykro mi że już nie jesteś ze mną"Ale Bianka stara się żyć teraźniejszością. Historia Jako mała klacz Bianka była źle traktowana jej rodzice ją bili dlatego uciekała do wójka i cioci.Jej matka była okrótna tak samo jak i ojciec.Jej rodzice byli bogaci ale i tak Biankę uważali za głupią iniemądrą córke dlatego spała w starej szopie.W szkole Bianka była nazywana ,,Nielubiana"Dlatego że nawet jej rodzice jej nie kochali.Kiedy Bianka była dorosła wyprowadzila się i szukała szczęścia.W Ponyvill spotkała wilele klaczy i ogierów ale żaden z nich nie spojżał na nią oprócz Nikity, zaprzyjaźniły się i są przyjaciółkami aż do dziś.Bianka podróżowała i postawiła kopytko w Canterlocie gdzie zauważył ją Night Star i kiedy zobaczyli się no wiecie co sie stało :3 Pobili się i kłucili Zakochali się.Po pewnym czasie Bianka zamieszkała razem z nim w Canterlocie i założyła rodzinę chwilę po tym dostała pracę i zaczeła pisać książki.Jej życie było lepsze i obiecała sobie że jej dzieci będą miały najlepsze dzieciństwo na świecie. No i jak to ja mówię Koniec głuptaski :x koniec albo lepiej jej życie było jak w bajce.